Ekko
|custominfo = 5 Sekunden |description = Ekkos und schadenverursachende Fähigkeiten markieren getroffene Gegner mit einer Markierung von Z-Antrieb-Resonanz. Dies ist bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. |leveling = |description2 = Bei 3 Steigerungen werden sie verbraucht, um dem Ziel |magisch}} zuzufügen. erleiden % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} |magisch}}}}, aber auf maximal 600 begrenzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Resonanz gegen einen ausgelöst wird, erhält Ekko außerdem % |ms}} für Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wird Resonanz auf einem Ziel ausgelöst, kann es für einige Sekunden keine weiteren Steigerungen von Resonanz erleiden. |leveling4 = }}| }} / |width = / |speed = / / |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ekko wirft eine Apparatur in die gewählte Richtung, die |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Nachdem die Apparatur 700 hinter sich gebracht hat oder nachdem sie einen getroffen hat, wird die Apparatur langsamer und erschafft ein Verlangsamungsfeld, welches nahe Gegner , während es sich weitere 190 Einheiten in die Zielrichtung bewegt und sich um weitere 50 Einheiten ausdehnt. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Wenn sie diesen Pfad zurückgelegt hat, zieht sich die Apparatur zusammen und kehrt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu Ekko zurück, wobei sie erneut |magisch}} an Gegnern im Weg anrichtet. |leveling3 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description4 = Die Apparatur kann auf dem Hin- und auf dem Rückweg jedem Gegner jeweils nur einmal Schaden zufügen. |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur eine Instanz des Schadens. |video = Ekko-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ekko's verursachen des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}} als |magisch}} an Zielen, die weniger als |hp}} besitzen. Es werden immer mindestens 15 Schaden verursacht, aber höchstens 150 gegen und . |leveling = |description2 = Ekko öffnet einen Zeitriss, der eine Version von ihm aus einer anderen Realität erschafft, die einen Apparat in die gewählte Richtung wirft. Nach einer Verzögerung von 3 Sekunden dehnt sich diese aus und erschafft eine Spähre die Gegner um 40 % . Der Ort der Spähre ist für Gegner erst in der letzten Sekunde vor dem Aufbau sichtbar. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Ekko die Spähre innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden betritt, detoniert diese, was Gegner darin für Sekunden und Ekko für 2 Sekunden einen gewährt. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , während die Fähigkeit sich aufbaut und während des Bestehens der Sphäre. * '''Ekko' kann die Spähre auch detonieren, wenn er ist. * Die Infobox vom Schild liest sich wie folgt: Alles schon gesehen - Ekko hat diese Zeitlinie bereits gesehen und kann einen Teil des eingehenden Schadens vermeiden. * Gegner, die betäubt werden, leiden unter der Beeinträchtigung Temporalspannung. Sie besagt "Diese Einheit ist in der Zeit festgefroren. WARNUNG: Halte dich aus dem Detonationsradius temporaler Anomalien heraus." |video = Ekko-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ekko zum gewählten Zielpunkt und er wird Gerüstet. |leveling = |description2 = Ekkos nächster Angriff hat , verursacht |magisch}} und sorgt dafür, dass er sich zu seinem Ziel . Der Bonus-Schaden wird als Fähigkeitsschaden gewertet. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = 0.75 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Während Zeitsprung sich nicht in der Abklingzeit befindet, folgt Ekko ein Hologramm seiner selbst, dass sich, um 4 Sekunden zeitversetzt, an seinem vorherigen Aufenthaltsort befindet. |leveling = |description2 = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung sich Ekko an den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort seines Hologramms, versetzt sich während der Teleportation kurz in und verursacht dann |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern am Zielort, wobei er sich . |leveling2 = }} (+ 3 % pro in den letzten 4 Sekunden)}} |description3 = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung versucht '''Ekko', die nächste Einheit anzugreifen. Sollte er jedoch manuell einen Angriffsbefehl eingeben, kann er früher angreifen.'' |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bewegt, löst er sie aus. |video = Ekko-R }} }} cs:Ekko en:Ekko es:Ekko fr:Ekko pl:Ekko pt-br:Ekko ru:Экко |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Ekko, ein Wunderkind von den rauen Straßen Zhauns, manipuliert die Zeit, um jede Situation zu seinem Vorteil zu wenden. Mittels seiner Erfindung, dem Z-Antrieb, erkundet er die sich immer weiter verzweigenden Pfade der Wirklichkeit, um den perfekten Augenblick zu kreieren. Obwohl er diese Freiheit sehr genießt, lässt Ekko nichts unversucht, um seine Freunde zu schützen, sollte ihnen Gefahr drohen. Außenstehenden mag es so erscheinen, als würde ihm jedes Mal von Neuem sofort das Unmögliche gelingen. Der Zeitbrecher Ekko, ein Wunderkind von den rauen Straßen Zhauns, verkehrt die Zeit, um jede Situation zu seinem Vorteil zu wenden. Mittels seiner Erfindung, dem Z-Antrieb, erkundet er die sich immer weiter verzweigenden Pfade der Wirklichkeit, um den perfekten Augenblick zu kreieren. Obwohl er diese Freiheit sehr genießt, lässt Ekko nichts unversucht, um seine Freunde zu schützen, sollte ihnen Gefahr drohen. Außenstehenden mag es so erscheinen, als würde ihm jedes Mal von Neuem sofort das Unmögliche gelingen. Noch bevor er zu krabbeln begann, konstruierte der mit enormen geistigen Fähigkeiten gesegnete Ekko bereits einfache Maschinen. Seine Eltern, Inna und Wyeth, waren überwältigt von den Talenten ihres Sohnes und gelobten, dass es ihm besser ergehen sollte als ihnen. In ihren Augen war Zhaun – mit all der Kriminalität und Verschmutzung – nicht der richtige Ort für ein Kind seines Intellekts. Sie nahmen enorme Strapazen auf sich, nur um ihrem Sohn eine Zukunft in Piltover zu ermöglichen. Doch Ekko sah das anders. Alles, was er sah, waren seine in die Jahre gekommenen Eltern, die stets bemüht waren, trotz ihres geringen Lohns ein Auskommen zu finden, während die Erzeugnisse ihrer Arbeit an wohlhabende Piltoveraner für horrende Summen verkauft wurden. Den gierigen Fabrikwald-Aufsehern und ihren durchtriebenen Käufern war es zu verdanken, dass sie niemals einen Teil dieser Gewinne zu Gesicht bekamen. Die Pilties begaben sich zur Promenade für ein kurzweiliges und billiges Vergnügen oder hinab aufs Entresol, um sich in „Alles erlaubt“-Gesellschaften zu ergötzen. Nein, er konnte den Wunsch seiner Eltern nicht teilen, ein angenehmes Leben in der Stadt des Fortschritts zu führen, die sich dekadent in ihren Privilegien aalte. In Zhaun jedoch, der Ort, an dem nach Meinung seiner Eltern Unterdrückung und Gewalt herrschten, und die giftige Luft alles zu ersticken drohte, erkannte Ekko eine mannigfaltige Stadt voller Talent und Energie. Sie war die Brutstätte rohen Erfindergeists, ein Schmelztiegel verschiedenster fremder Kulturen und Bewohner, alle in dem Bestreben vereint, die Zukunft zu gestalten. Doch selbst diese reichten nicht an die einheimische Bevölkerung Zhauns heran. Es waren nicht die Schläger mit Techimplantaten oder der verkommene Abschaum, deren Schandtaten die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen Piltovers beherrschten, sondern die Grubensammler, die Kanalklärer oder die Gärtner der Atemsphären. Diese und viele andere waren das Herz und die Seele der Stadt. Sie waren findig, zäh und arbeitsam. Sie errichteten eine aufstrebende Kultur auf Trümmern und erhoben sich aus dem, was andere hätten verenden lassen. Der Ethos der Zhauniten begeisterte Ekko und trieb in dazu, seine Maschinen ausschließlich aus Schrott zu bauen, der keinen Wert für andere hatte. Er spornte ihn an, sie alle an sich selbst zu testen. Mit dieser Auffassung war er nicht allein. Ekko freundete sich mit rauflustigen Waisen an, mit wissbegierigen Ausreißern und jedem, dessen Verlangen nach Vergnügen so ansteckend war wie Graupocken. Jeder Einzelne besaß ein besonderes Talent, sei es Klettern, Meißeln, Malen oder Planen. Viele Zhauniten verzichten zugunsten einer Lehre auf eine Schulbildung. Sie nannten sich die „Verlorenen Kinder Zhauns“ und lernten vom Leben im Straßenlabyrinth, wo sie ihre Jugend in vollen Zügen genossen. Sie forderten sich zu Wettläufen durch die Grenzmärkte heraus. Sie stachelten sich gegenseitig dazu an, die gefährlichen Pfade von der Grube zum Entresol oder sogar bis zur Promenade hinaufzuklettern. Sie ließen sich von niemandem etwas sagen und nur von dem leiten, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Um sich von anderen Gangsterbanden und Chem-Punks abzugrenzen, entschieden er und seine Freunde sich, ihre Körper unversehrt zu halten. In ihren Augen waren Implantate Geldverschwendung und unter ihrer Würde. Ebenso wenig wie diejenigen zu bestehlen, die weniger als sie oder gar nichts besaßen. Daher waren die feinen Pilties und techgerüsteten Schläger ein umso reizvolleres Ziel für ihre Streiche. Sie schmückten ihr geheimes Versteck mit ihrer Beute und Kunstwerken, die sie direkt auf die Wand malten. Die „Verlorenen Kinder Zhauns“ glaubten sich unbesiegbar. Mit zunehmendem Alter wurden Ekkos Erfindungen immer phantastischer und komplexer, weshalb immer ausgefallenere Bauteile erforderlich wurden, die von Schrotthalden „befreit“ werden mussten. Glücklicherweise machte er sich nicht viel aus Absperrungen. Bald schon waren techgerüstete Vigilnautenschläger und nervtötend aggressive Wachmänner hinter Ekko und seiner Truppe her, was nicht selten in einer lustigen Verfolgungsjagd für sie endete. Er fand es schon immer belustigend, wie die Laboratorien in Piltover und die Fabriken der Chem-Barone mit aller Gewalt ihren Schrott verteidigten. Schließlich hatten sie ohnehin keine Verwendung für diese technischen Überreste. Im Gegensatz dazu brauchte er nur etwas Einfallsreichtum, um für deren Müll wieder eine Verwendung zu finden. Eines Nachts wühlte Ekko in den Trümmern eines kürzlich abgerissenen Labors und fand etwas Außergewöhnliches: den Splitter eines blaugrünen Edelsteins, der magisch funkelte. Sofort suchte er nach weiteren Fragmenten des leuchtenden Juwels, die er auch fand. Die Splitter summten, fast so als würden sie bruchstückhaft eine Melodie singen. Je mehr Teile er fand, desto lauter wurde das Lied. In mühevoller Kleinarbeit suchte er nach jedem Bruchstück des zerbrochenen Kristalls. Tonnenweise Geröll mussten bewegt werden, bis er sie tief unten zwischen stinkendem Müll und Schmutz finden konnte. Jedes Kind in Zhaun hatte von Hextech-Kristallen gehört. Sie waren die Energiequelle von Waffen und Helden und konnten selbstständig Energie erzeugen. Hextech-Kristalle hatten die Macht, die Welt zu verändern. Und nun besaß er einen zerbrochenen. Doch bevor er seinen Fund richtig feiern konnte, durchkämmten auch schon unzählige Vigilnauten die Trümmer. Sie waren wohl auf der Suche nach etwas. Ekko wusste, ihnen ging es um die Bruchstücke des Kristalls, den er in Händen hielt. Er schaffte es gerade noch, unentdeckt zu entkommen. Nach eingehender Untersuchung fand Ekko heraus, dass die Splitter geringe Energiemengen abgaben, wenn sie zusammen waren. An den Kanten knisterte es und Störwellen kräuselten sich durch die Luft. Wollte er sie voneinander trennen, verhinderte dies ein magnetartiger Widerstand. Man mochte fast meinen, die Splitter wussten, dass sie Teil eines Ganzen waren. Viel verwunderlicher war jedoch dieses sonderbare Gefühl für Ekko: der flüchtige Eindruck einer Erinnerung an einen Augenblick, der nur geringfügig anders war. Er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, so viele Ideen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Kristall in Händen hielt. Während eines seiner weniger wissenschaftlichen Experimente explodierte der Edelstein und zeichnete einen Wirbel aus schimmerndem Staub, der Zeitstörungen in Form von weiteren Wirbeln hervorrief. Ekko öffnete seine Augen und sah mehrere Fraktale der Wirklichkeit sowie mehrere „Echos“ von sich selbst, als er panisch inmitten der zersplitterten Zeitlinien zurückblickte. Dieses Mal hatte er es wirklich zu weit getrieben. Nach einigen heftigen Turbulenzen vereinigten sich Ekko und seine Abbilder wieder und das Ungetüm von einem Loch, das er in die Wirklichkeit gerissen hatte, war wiederhergestellt. Schließlich konnte sich Ekko die Zeitkräfte des zerbrochenen Kristalls zunutze machen und in einem Apparat für kurze Zeitreisen verwenden – zumindest in der Theorie. Bevor er aber seine neuste Maschine ausprobieren konnte, drängten ihn seine Freunde dazu, zur Feier seines Namenstags den Alten Hungrigen hinaufzuklettern. Also warf sich Ekko den Apparat über die Schulter und nahm ihn mit. Sie machten sich zum alten Uhrturm im Herzen des Alten Zhauns auf und kletterten ihn hinauf, während sie gelegentlich ein oder zwei obszöne Karikaturen von prominenten Pilties darauf malten. Als sie die Spitze fast erreicht hatten, brach eine Halterung ab, an der sich ein Freund festgehalten hatte, und stürzte hinab. Instinktiv, als hätte er es schon tausende Male zuvor gemacht, aktivierte Ekko den kristallbetriebenen Apparat. Die Welt um ihn herum zersprang und er wurde rückwärts durch wirbelnde Zeitpartikel gerissen. Die statisch aufgeladenen Haare seiner Arme entluden sich mit unzähligen Blitzen. Sein Verstand trübte sich. Und dann sah er, wie sein Freund auf ein Neues nach dem morschen Brett griff, nur um seinen tragischen Fehler erneut zu begehen. KNACK! Das Brett gab unter dem Gewicht des Jungen nach, doch Ekko gelang es, ihn im Sturz am Kragen zu packen und auf einen Felsvorsprung zu schleudern. Unglücklicherweise hatte er die Flugbahn falsch eingeschätzt und seinen Freund in das Uhrwerk des Turms geworfen, das ihn zermalmte. Ups! Nach einigen Versuchen und ein paar Feinjustierungen wegen der Scherwinde später hatte Ekko das Leben seines Freundes gerettet. Von außen sah es so aus, als hätte Ekko gottgleiche Reflexe. Augenblicklich galt er nicht mehr nur als einfacher Mensch. Er weihte sie in die Geheimnisse um den Kristall und dessen Zeitkräfte ein und ließ sie schwören, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Stattdessen aber prahlten sie unverhohlen mit den Heldentaten ihres Freundes. Sie stachelten sich gegenseitig dazu an, immer waghalsigere Aktionen auszuprobieren, da sie sich sicher sein könnten, dass Ekko sie retten würde. Mit jedem Versuch (und der entsprechenden Menge von Fehlschlägen) wurde der Zeitschleifen-Apparat – dem er den Namen „Z-Antrieb“ gab – stabiler und stabiler. Ekko stellte fest, er konnte so Bauteile klauen, riesige Chem-Punk-Schläger verprügeln und kam immer mit dem passenden Anmachspruch gut an. Nur noch die körperliche Erschöpfung beschränkte ihn in der Verwendung seines Apparats. Die Gerüchte und Geschichten von Ekkos Eskapaden mit den Zeitsprüngen erreichten schließlich auch die Ohren einiger mächtiger Bewohner der Zwillingsstädte. Viktor, ein sehr angesehener (und gefürchteter) zhaunitischer Wissenschaftler, hatte ein großes Interesse daran, sich den Ruhm des aufsässigen Genies zunutze zu machen. Er stattete mehrere seiner Vollstrecker auf den unteren Ebenen mit mächtiger Ausrüstung aus, um den Jungen zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. In der Zwischenzeit wollte der berühmte piltoveranische Erfinder Jayce nur zu gern den Zeitbrecher näher untersuchen und seine Technologie nachentwickeln. Ekko war seine Unabhängigkeit allerdings zu wertvoll, als dass er sie für die Bestrebungen eines anderen aufgab. Einige wenige Verfolger konnten vielleicht noch einen Blick auf Ekko erhaschen, bevor sie allerdings meist recht beschämend von dem Grubengör außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden. Schließlich besaß er das außergewöhnliche Talent, ihre Schwachstelle zu finden. In seinen kühnsten Träumen malte sich Ekko schon aus, wie seine Heimatstadt die Stadt des Fortschritts in den Schatten stellte. Die goldenen Fassaden Piltovers würden verblassen angesichts des großen Erfindergeists und der unerschrockenen Verwegenheit eines Zhauniten, dessen Erfolg nicht auf Generationen der Privilegierung beruhte, sondern auf dreister Anmaßung. Er mag noch kein klares Ziel haben, aber Ekko hat alle Zeit der Welt, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. So schwer kann es schließlich nicht sein, die Zukunft zu verändern, wenn sich die Vergangenheit schon ändern lässt, nicht wahr? Beziehungen * Eltern arbeiten Überstunden, daher sind sie selten zuhause. Ekkos Eltern * Die Wand der Erinnerungen, die des öfteren besucht, zeigt Bilder von Mädchen mit und Haaren. ** Ekko war in verliebt, bis sie anfing, mit ihren Waffen zu sprechen. ** Er glaubt an und hofft, dass sie nach Zhaun zurückkehrt. Allerdings ist er sich ihrer Amnesie nicht bewusst. * kann Pilties wie , und nicht leiden, da er sie als arrogant und selbstverliebt empfindet. ** Er ist davon überzeugt, dass Piltover nicht die einzige fortschrittliche Stadt in Valoran ist und ist stolz, ein Zhaunite zu sein. *** Er leidet unter einem kleinen Komplex, da viele frühere Freunde die Stadt des Fortschritts verlassen haben. **** Außerdem wurde sein 12-jähriger Freund Ajuna von einem Piltie getötet. Ekkos Hass gegen Piltover ** Obwohl aus Piltover stammt, hegt Ekko keinen Groll gegen ihn. *** Die Zeitwächter (insbesonders ) könnten besorgt sein, da Ekko die Zeitlinie spaltet. Ekko no no mit der Zeit ** Er hält für einen Poser. Ekko und Ezreal ** Für ihn sind und die gegenseitigen Extreme desselbem Spektrums und er hofft, dass er niemals wie die beiden wird. Ekko, Jayce und Viktor * kann außerdem Zhauniten wie , und nicht leiden, da sie alles verkörpern, was mit Zhaun falsch läuft. ** Sein Mitleid gegenüber ist groß. Er implizierte, dass er Urgot seinen geben würde, damit ihm die augmentierte Wiederbelebung erspart bliebe. ** Er hatte einmal eine Hausratte namens Mr. Tails. erinnert ihn an Mr. Tails und Ekko glaubt, dass Twitch sein altes Haustier sein könnte. ** Ekko mag und was er für Zhaun tut. Er würde gerne in seinem Körper herumstochern um herauszufinden, aus welchem Zeug Zac besteht. Ekko und Zac * hat noch nie einen Yordle getroffen, sondern nur Geschichte über sie gehört. Ekko und Yordle ** Wenn er träfe, würde er ihn wohl für seinen Einfallsreichtum, einen mechanischen Anzug aus Schrott zu bauen, respektieren. Ekko und Rumble ** Er würde wohl auch als Erfinder respektieren, obwohl dieser in und für Piltover arbeitet. Ekko und Heimerdinger |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Ekko Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Ekko Sandsturm-Ekko Screenshots.jpg|Sandsturm-Ekko Akademie_Screenshots.jpg|Akademie-Ekko Skins ; : * Er hat Ähnlichkeit mit aus . ** Seine Waffe hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem Transistor aus dem Spiel . *** Beide Spiele wurden von Supergiant Games veröffentlicht. * Sein Auftreten hat Ähnlichkeit mit aus [http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Fortress_2 Team Fortress 2]. * Im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts sind die Slums von Zhaun sowie ein von Ekko zu sehen. ** Der Text im Hintergrund steht in Aliensprache aus der TV-Serie Futurama. ; : * Die Kleidung ist eine Anlehnung an die südkoreanischen Schuluniformen. * Die Gruppe ist im Klassenraum 1337, was an anlehnt. * Eine der Matheformeln auf der Tafel ist die Definition einer Ableitung. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2018 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann und im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts sehen. ; : * Er kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher er als Teil der PROJEKT-Initiative augmentiert wurde. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Die Hologramme auf der rechten Seite zeigen Blaupausen von und . ; : * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Sandsturm'-Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 6 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Duke. ** Die Idee für die -Animation kam von Duke selber und zeigt seine Signatur. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Sandsturm-Ekko - Skin-Spotlight| Sandsturm-Ekko - Chroma-Spotlight| Akademie-Ekko - Skin-Spotlight| PROJEKT Ekko - Skin-Spotlight| SKT T1-Ekko - Skin-Spotlight| Ekko de los Santos - Skin-Spotlight| Ekko de los Santos - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= Ekko's Designer |narrative = |artwork = Rachel J. Corey Gutter Rat (Xu Cheng, Alex Flores) |visual = Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez Vadim Bakhlychev Gabriel Yeganyan Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin Seung 'kse' Eun Kim |sound = 'Scherzophrenia' |voice = }} Champion-Enthüllung: Ekko, der Zeitbrecher Bald werden wir den nächsten Champion der League auf den Testserver schicken! ist ein mächtiger plänkelnder Assassine, der in langen Kämpfen so richtig aufblüht, wenn er seine und seine Massenkontrolle einsetzt, um zu und zu , während er seine Ziele dezimiert. Und wenn er merkt, dass er einen Kampf verliert, kann der brillante Junge aus Zhaun die Zeit ein wenig und es erneut versuchen. Champion-Enthüllung: Ekko, der Zeitbrecher P= ;Z-Antrieb-Resonanz left|64px Ekkos Schaden verursachende Fähigkeiten und Angriffe bauen Resonanz auf seinen Gegnern auf. Jeder dritte Angriff auf dasselbe Ziel löst Ekkos passive Fähigkeit aus, verursacht und seine Gegner. Wenn seine passive Fähigkeit auf einem gegnerischen Champion ausgelöst wird, erhält Ekko außerdem eine starke . |-|Q= ;Zeitspuler left|64px Ekko wirft einen Apparat in eine gewünschte Richtung und fügt dadurch allen Gegnern auf seinem Weg zu. Wenn er die maximale Entfernung erreicht hat oder einen gegnerischen Champion trifft, dehnt sich der Apparat aus und es entsteht ein Feld, das alle gegnerischen und neutralen Einheiten . Einen Augenblick später zieht sich der Apparat wieder zusammen, eilt zu Ekko zurück und fügt allen Gegnern auf seinem Weg zu. |-|W= ;Parallelkonvergenz left|64px * Ekkos normale Angriffe fügen Zielen mit wenig zu. * Ekko öffnet einen Zeitriss, der eine Version von ihm aus einer anderen Realität erschafft, die einen Apparat in die gewünschte Richtung wirft. Nach einer Verzögerung dehnt sich der Apparat aus und wird zu einer breiten . Betritt Ekko die Sphäre, detoniert der Apparat und gewährt ihm dabei einen , während alle Gegner, die sich darin befinden, werden. |-|E= ;Phasensprung left|64px Ekko legt blitzschnell eine festgelegte Entfernung in Richtung eines gewählten Zielbereichs zurück. Ist sein anfänglicher Sprint beendet, erhält Ekko eine stark erhöhte Reichweite für seinen nächsten normalen Angriff und springt blitzschnell zu seinem Ziel, um zuzufügen und Treffer- und Zaubereffekte anzuwenden. |-|R= ;Chronobruch left|64px Ekko dreht die Zeit zurück, kann kurzfristig nicht ins Ziel genommen oder verwundet werden und erscheint dann wieder dort, wo er sich ein paar Sekunden zuvor befand. Sobald er wieder erscheint, regeneriert sich hat, während er allen nahen Gegnern jede Menge zufügt. center|400px Spielweise ;Laning In Ekkos frühem Spiel dreht sich alles um seine Fähigkeit, mit Zeitfenster zu schaffen. Die ordentliche Reichweite und das schiere Ausmaß machen zu einem mächtigen Werkzeug beim Zonen und Generieren seiner Fähigkeit. Wenn Ekko seine Zauber jedoch nicht mit Bedacht einsetzt, mangelt es ihm schnell an Mana, wodurch er in Bedrängnis gerät. Vom Farmen einmal abgesehen, bietet Ekkos Q auch die Möglichkeit, seinem Lane-Gegenspieler aus der Entfernung Schaden zuzufügen, vor allem beim , wenn er seine Position ändert, um sein Ziel mit beiden Runden von zu treffen. Die kluge Auswahl seiner Position sollte Ekko ein perfektes Zeitfenster schenken, um mit dem blitzschnellen Sprung von hineinzuhetzen und sein Ziel mit zunehmenden Steigerungen von unter Druck zu setzen. Und nachdem er auf seinen Gegner gesprungen ist und seine Fähigkeit eingesetzt hat, kann Ekko einfach davonlaufen, um das Beste aus seinem zu machen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ekkos Rolle als Plänkler in der Solo-Lane wird immer deutlicher, wenn er mit dem Stufenaufstieg beginnt und sein volles Repertoire an Fähigkeiten freischaltet. Akkurates Zaubern von – hauptsächlich gegen Gegner eingesetzt, die durch verlangsamt wurden – bietet ihm großartige Angriffsmöglichkeiten: Das Landen auf seinem Lane-Gegenspieler gibt Ekko die Chance, die Betäubung von vorzubereiten und auszulösen, und so ein paar kostenlose Angriffe zu bekommen. Selbst wenn sein Ziel der Massenkontrolle entkommt, ist es, dank des Schildes von , trotzdem nicht leicht, erfolgreich anzugreifen. Sobald seine Gegner die potenzielle Macht der Fähigkeit erkennen, kann Ekko psychologisch vorgehen, indem er sein verwendet, um seine Gegner vom Todesstoß abzuhalten oder sie in die Richtung eines herannahenden Junglers zwingen. Er kann sogar defensiv anwenden, zum Beispiel, indem er die Explosion der Fähigkeit auslöst, ausschließlich um sich vor Schaden zu schützen, der sonst vielleicht tödlich wäre, oder indem er die Fähigkeit auf sich selbst wirkt, wenn Kämpfe mit gegnerischen Junglern bevorstehen. Dies zwingt seine potenziellen Mörder dazu, sich entweder zurückzuziehen oder sich selbst zu betäuben, nur eine Armlänge entfernt von dem Jungen aus Zhaun. Ekkos Geplänkel und seine Angriffe werden sogar noch stärker, wenn er freigeschaltet hat und so die Chance erhält zu heilen und es erneut zu versuchen, wenn ein Schlagabtausch verlorenging, oder er nutzt die Fähigkeit, in die Betäubungssphäre von hineinzukommen, um seinen Lane-Gegenspieler zu täuschen. ist ebenso von großem Nutzen. Wenn er es geschickt anstellt, kann Ekko einfach seine Fähigkeit benutzen, um tödlichen Kämpfen zu entfliehen oder einfach auf die Lane zurückzukehren, falls es heiß hergeht nach dem . ;Plänkeln Da es Ekko an der rohen Kraft fehlt, seine Ziele umzuhauen, verlässt er sich eher auf seine Gerissenheit als auf seine Stärke. Sobald die beiden Teams beginnen, sich zu versammeln, muss er nach Gelegenheiten zu plänkeln, zu bedrängen und seine Ziele aus der relativen Sicherheit zu ziehen, Ausschau halten. spielt hier eine wichtige Rolle, denn das ist Ekkos beste Methode, seine -Verbesserungen aufzubauen, während sich seine Gegner gruppieren. Nichtsdestotrotz muss er darauf achten, nicht selbst getötet oder von den gegnerischen Massenkontrollfähigkeiten erwischt zu werden. So aalglatt Ekko auch ist, er ist kein widerstandsfähiger Champion, und wenn er erst einmal geschnappt wird, beißt er schnell ins Gras. Wenn sich aber eine gute Möglichkeit auftut – ein Gegner bereits verwundet oder weit genug von seinen zerstörerischen Verbündeten entfernt ist –, verfügt Ekko über alle Werkzeuge, Geräte und Teile, die er benötigt, um hineinzugehen, sich die Tötung zu sichern und sich dann wieder in relative Sicherheit zu begeben. Hier kommt ins Spiel. Indem er die Sphäre der Fähigkeit zwischen seinem Ziel und dessen Verbündeten platziert, treibt er sie wirksam in die Enge und zwingt sie, sich entweder noch weiter aus der Sicherheit zu begeben oder bewusst in Ekkos Falle zu gehen. So oder so müsste ein akkurater das Ziel genug verlangsamen, damit der Junge aus Zhaun einen machen und beginnen kann, sein Ziel zu vermöbeln. Hat er dessen Leben ausreichend reduziert, erhöht sich der Schaden, den Ekko zufügt, dank der passiven Wirkung von deutlich, was Gegner mit wenig Leben besonders interessant macht. Wenn er seinen Job erledigt hat, muss er sich dann schnell in Sicherheit bringen; wenn er bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckt, kann er seinen großen roten Knopf drücken und per wieder bei seinem Team erscheinen. ;Teamkämpfe In größeren Teamkämpfen nimmt Ekko eine andere Rolle ein. Er blüht in Situationen auf, in denen er an mächtige Fähigkeiten mit Flächenwirkung anknüpfen kann. Nachdem er die Eröffnung seines Teams durch vorbereitet hat, lässt Ekko folgen, bevor er sich dann per in seine Sphäre begibt, um seine Gegner zu betäuben und sich selbst zu schützen, bevor er dann seinen Knüppel schwingt. Dann kommt es auf das Timing an: Ekko muss den Stand seines Lebens sorgfältig gegen die Wirkung seiner Fähigkeit abwägen. Wird zu früh ausgelöst, landet er in den hinteren Reihen seines eigenen Teams; wird er zu spät ausgelöst, ist er schon nicht mehr am Leben. Setzt Ekko jedoch korrekt ein, also wenn er mitten im gegnerischen Team mit aufgefülltem Leben und einer verheerenden Menge an Flächenschaden wieder erscheint, hat sein Team den Kampf schon beinahe gewonnen. ;Synergien und können die meisten gegnerischen Champions erledigen. Aber Ekko blüht regelrecht auf, wenn Gnar zu wird. Dann springt er mit rein und lässt der Massenkontrolle von folgen, bevor er nutzt, um die Zeit zurückzudrehen, und noch einmal alles zu überrollen, was Mega-Gnar noch nicht zu Brei gehauen hat. |goodchamp2 = Vi |goodtext2 = Ähnlich wie Gnar hat auch Vi so , was Ekko ausnutzen kann, wenn er , um zu töten. Anders als das fehlende Bindeglied, hat es Vi selbst ganz schön in sich, und wenn sie beginnt, mit Ekko umherzustreunen, werden die beiden zu einem umwerfenden Duo, mit genug Feuerkraft und Massenkontrolle, um die meisten Gegner leicht zu besiegen. |goodchamp3 = Draven |goodtext3 = Draven ist vielleicht einer der mächtigsten Schützen im frühen Spiel, aber ihm fehlt die Massenkontrolle, die er so dringend braucht, um seine Gegner in Schach zu halten, während er seine schleudern kann. Und hier kommt Ekko ins Spiel. Indem er in der unteren Lane umherstreift und zwischen dem gegnerischen Schützen und ihrem Turm platziert, zwingt Ekko sein Ziel, sich in Dravens Richtung zu bewegen oder in seine Falle hinein. Und falls er irgendwie ausweicht, kann Ekko abfeuern und für eine starke Verlangsamung sorgen. So oder so, der Blutsbruder mit dem ruhmreichen Schnurrbart heimst eine Tötung ein. |badchamp1 = LeBlanc |badtext1 = ist ein starkes Werkzeug, besonders, wenn Ekko den Einsatz seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit im Voraus plant. Wenn er sich jedoch gefährlichen, schnellen Champions gegenübersieht, kann Ekko oft Schlagabtausche verlieren, sodass er gezwungen ist, einfach nur zu benutzen, um am Leben zu bleiben. LeBlanc verfügt über Fähigkeiten, die viel Schaden zufügen und nur eine kurze Abklingzeit haben. Sie kann ihn oft in Zugzwang bringen, indem sie ihm eine ganze Zeitlang eine seiner stärksten Angriffe wegnimmt. |badchamp2 = Fiora |badimage2 = Fiora StandardSquare alt.png |badtext2 = Ekko kommt gut zurecht, wenn er in Kämpfe und wieder heraushuschen kann, und Schaden zufügt, bevor er selbst zu viel einstecken muss. Zu seinem Unglück hat Fiora so ihre Möglichkeiten, den Angriff abzuschmettern und die meisten Duelle zu gewinnen. Nachdem sie Ekkos Eröffnung mit pariert hat, kann Fiora mit zwei einen Kampf erzwingen, bevor sie benutzt, um den armen Ekko umzunieten. Selbst wenn Ekko versucht, durch zu entwischen, kann Fiora ihm auf den Fersen bleiben, wenn sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einsetzt. |badchamp3 = Graves |badimage3 = Graves StandardSquare Censored.png |badtext3 = und verlangsamen ausreichend, sodass Ekko mit den meisten Gegnern Schritt halten kann. Graves hat aber ein paar Asse im Ärmel, durch die er Abstand wahren und Schlagabtausche gewinnen kann. Richtig platziert macht Ekkos nichtig, und auch wenn es Ekko gelingt, in der Nähe zu bleiben, kann Graves einen abfeuern, der maximalen Schaden zufügt, bevor er benutzt und davoneilt. }} center|640px Einblicke in die Championentwicklung : , Spieldesign von gypsylord In seiner Hintergrundgeschichte erfahren wir, dass Ekko ein cleverer Kerl ist, der seinen Verstand einsetzt, um in Zhaun Straßen zu überleben. Ich wollte, dass sich das im Gameplay widerspiegelt, er sollte gerissen und clever rüberkommen. Also fragte ich mich, wie wir einen Assassinen machen könnten, der aber auch klug wirkt. Es gibt bereits ein paar Arten in League, wie sich die Spieler''geschickt'' vorkommen können: Wer spielt, kommt sich geschickt vor, wenn die Skillshots treffen, während Spieler von sich vielleicht geschickt vorkommen, wenn sie alle ihre Fähigkeiten richtig kombinieren, um ihren Carry zu retten. Den Spielern das Gefühl zu geben, klug zu sein, ist jedoch die deutlich schwierigere Aufgabe. Der Kontrast ist der: Spieler von sind geschickt, wenn sie sich korrekt positionieren, ihre Ziele angreifen und all ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Spieler von sind klug, wenn sie ihre Gegner in die Irre führen und dann in einen hinein teleportieren, den sie genau im richtigen Moment zurückgelassen haben. Worum es hier hauptsächlich geht, ist das Gefühl zu haben, dass man einen Kampf dominiert hat, weil man die Situation sorgfältig analysiert hat, anstatt sich nur auf reine Mechanik und seine Reaktionszeit zu verlassen. Aber nun zu Ekko. Er wirkt schlau aufgrund seines vorausschauenden Gameplays. Im Grunde wollte ich, dass ihr nicht nur auf Situationen reagiert, sondern Spaß daran habt, vorherzusagen, was geschehen wird. Trefft die richtige Entscheidung und ihr werdet belohnt werden. Am besten erkennt man das in Ekkos W, . Diese Fähigkeit verlangt, dass er sein aktuelles Umfeld einschätzt und sich entscheidet, wo er sich in drei Sekunden befinden sollte. Macht er es richtig, erhält er einen Schild. Macht er es aber besonders richtig, weil er sich auch überlegt hat, wo sich sein Gegner befinden wird, kann er diesen betäuben. Den Zeitraum zwischen dem Auslösen und der Explosion müssen Ekko und sein Team nutzen, um sich genau richtig zu bewegen, damit auch wirklich alle dorthin gehen, wo er sie haben will. Mit verhält es sich ähnlich. Einmal konnte Ekko während des Zaubers manuell beenden. Diese Fähigkeit wurde dadurch zwar''mechanisch komplex'', ihre Benutzung durch Ekko jedoch weniger klug. Es gab kein kontextbezogenes Problem mehr zu lösen und was die Benutzung anging, musste man nur noch entscheiden, ob ja oder nein. Wird die Kugel sie treffen? Falls ja, ruft sie zurück. Ohne die mechanische Komplexität muss Ekko sich überlegen, wie er sein einsetzen will, und seine Position anpassen, damit beide Schadensrunden gegen sein Ziel treffen. Das ist klüger. Eine zweite Idee für das 'kluge Gameplay', die wir bei Ekko einbauen wollten, waren Fähigkeiten, die eine Grundfunktion haben, die man aber auch perfektionieren kann, um eine viel bessere Wirkung zu erzielen. Auch hierfür ist Ekkos ein gutes Beispiel. Sie erschafft einen recht großen Bereich, den die Gegner meiden. In ihrer Grundfunktion ist diese Fähigkeit also ein Werkzeug, um die Gegner zu lenken. Ekko kann die Fähigkeit aber auch auf sich selbst anwenden – eine weitere Grundfunktion. Wenn er allerdings Gegner betäuben will, muss er herausfinden, wie er oder seine Verbündeten sein Ziel stoppen und festhalten können. Analysiert oder erzwingt die Situation richtig, indem ihr eure Gegner und Verbündeten in die Sphäre hinein lenkt, dann gewinnt ihr den Teamkampf. Die zweite Frage, die sich uns bei der Entwicklung von Ekko stellte, war, wie wir es schaffen können, dass sich ein Assassine gut anfühlt, wenn er nicht schon durch einen Treffer stirbt. Wir haben ja bereits tötende Assassinen ( und zum Beispiel), also kam die Idee auf, einen Assassinen zu entwickeln, der einen bestimmten Nutzen mitbringt. Wie auch hat Ekko einen niedrigeren Bonusfaktor, deshalb braucht er länger, um Tötungen zu sichern, als die meisten anderen in dieser Rolle. Aber wo es ihm an Schadenswert mangelt, kann er mit reichlich Massenkontrolle aufwarten, die er einsetzen kann, um Teamkämpfe zu gewinnen, auch wenn von ihm nicht die Hauptgefahr ausgeht. Im Grunde ist es so: Entweder kann töten, oder er kann es nicht. Viel mehr kann er seinem Team nicht bieten. Wenn nicht töten kann, kann er jedoch zumindest versuchen, sie festzuhalten (und eventuell auch ihr Team), damit jemand wie dann aufräumen kann. Dank und kann er immer noch gut Risiken eingehen und es wird sehr gefördert, dass er Kämpfe, die beim ersten Mal nicht so glatt liefen, mehrfach wiederholt. Abschließend fragt ihr euch vielleicht, was ihr mit einem Assassinen anfangen sollt, der nicht töten kann. Aber eigentlich kann man das so gar nicht sagen. Hat ein schwächeres Mitglied des gegnerischen Teams nur noch wenig Leben, kann und wird Ekko es finden und töten, dank der assassinentypischen Bedrohungen, die er innehat, vor allem der Fähigkeit, mit Einzelziele auszuwählen, bevor er mit tödlichen Schaden zufügt. ist immer noch eine Schützin, und Ekko ein Assassine – sie sind nur ein bisschen anders. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- Ekko Sekunden| Warsongs - The Boy Who Shattered Time (MitiS Remix)| League of Legends Music- An die Spitze| WM 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Ekko Sekunden| An die Spitze – League of Legends| Ekko Zeitsprung VFX - Behind the Scenes| PROJEKT STÖRUNG| Ekko Unlocked turnable| Die WM steht vor der Tür Event-Trailer WM 2018| |-|Galerie= Ekko Konzept 01.jpg|Ekko Konzept 1 Ekko Konzept 02.jpg|Ekko Konzept 2 Ekko Konzept 03.jpg|Ekko Konzept 3 Ekko Konzept 04.jpg|Ekko Konzept 4 Ekko Konzept 05.jpg|Ekko Konzept 5 Ekko Konzept 06.jpg|Ekko Konzept 6 Ekko Konzept 07.jpg|Ekko Konzept 7 Ekko Konzept 08.jpg|Ekko Konzept 8 Ekko Konzept 09.jpg|Ekko Konzept 9 Ekko Konzept 10.jpg|Ekko Konzept 10 Ekko Konzept 11.jpg|Ekko Konzept 11 Ekko Konzept 12.jpg|Ekko Konzept 12 Ekko Konzept 13.jpg|Ekko Konzept 13 Ekko Konzept 14.jpg|Ekko Konzept 14 Ekko Konzept 20.jpg|Ekko Konzept 15 Ekko Konzept 15.jpg|Ekko Konzept 16 Ekko Konzept 16.jpg|Ekko Konzept 17 Ekko Konzept 17.jpg|Ekko Konzept 18 Ekko Konzept 18.jpg|Ekko Konzept 19 Ekko Konzept 19.jpg|Ekko Konzept 20 Ekko Konzept 21.jpg|Ekko Konzept 21 Ekko Konzept 22.jpg|Ekko Konzept 22 Ekko Konzept 23.jpg|Ekko Konzept 23 Ekko Konzept 24.jpg|Ekko Konzept 24 Ekko Konzept 25.jpg|Ekko Konzept 25 Ekko Konzept 26.jpg|Ekko Konzept 26 Ekko Konzept 27.jpg|Ekko Konzept 27 Ekko Konzept 29.jpg|Ekko Konzept 28 Ekko Konzept 31.jpg|Ekko Konzept 29 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 32.jpg|Ekko Konzept 30 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 33.jpg|Ekko Konzept 31 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 34.jpg|Ekko Konzept 32 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 35.jpg|Ekko Konzept 33 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 36.jpg|Ekko Konzept 34 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 37.jpg|Ekko Konzept 35 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 38.jpg|Ekko Konzept 36 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 39.jpg|Ekko Konzept 37 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 40.jpg|Ekko Conceot 38 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 41.jpg|Ekko Konzept 39 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko Konzept 47.jpg|Ekko Konzept 40 Ekko Konzept 50.jpg|Ekko Konzept 41 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Ekko Konzept 51.jpg|Ekko Konzept 42 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Ekko Waffe Animation Exploration.png|Ekko Konzept 43 Ekko Konzept 48.jpg|Ekko Konzept 44 Ekko Idle Pose Exploration.png|Ekko Idle Pose Exploration Ekko Konzept 46.jpg|Ekko Konzept 45 Ekko Face Study 2.png|Ekko Konzept 46 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Ekko Face Study.jpg|Ekko Konzept 47 Ekko Expression Study.png|Ekko Konzept 47 Ekko Zeitassassine.jpg|Ekko Konzept 48 Ekko Statue model 01.jpg|Ekko Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Ekko Statue model 02.jpg|Ekko Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Dr. Mundo Keinen Schaden anrichten.jpg|Ekko "Keinen Schaden anrichten" Illustration (vom aufgetragenen Riot-Künstler Rachel J. Corey) Ekko Wiegenlied.jpg|Ekko "Wiegenlied" Illustration (vom aufgetragenen Riot-Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Ekko Zeitsprung Cover.jpg|Ekko "Zeitsprung" Cover Ekko Hintergrundgeschichte.png|Ekko "Zeitsprung" Konzept 1 Ekko Geschichte.jpg|Ekko "Zeitsprung" Konzept 2 Ekko Chrono spread.jpg|Ekko "Zeitsprung" Konzept 3 Ekko Zeitsprung Cover.jpg|Ekko "Zeitsprung" Cover Zhaun Ekko Konzept 1.jpg|Ekko "Sekunden" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Zhaun Ekko Konzept 2.jpg|Ekko "Sekunden" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Zhaun Ekko Konzept 3.jpg|Ekko "Sekunden" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Zhaun Ekko Konzept 4.jpg|Ekko "Sekunden" Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Ekko An die Spitze Konzept 01.jpg|Ekko "An die Spitze" Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Ekko Sandsturm- Model 01.png|Sandsturm-Ekko Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Ekko Sandsturm- Model 02.png|Sandsturm-Ekko Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Ekko Sandsturm- Model 03.png|Sandsturm-Ekko Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Ekko Akademie- Konzept 01.jpg|Akademie-Ekko Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Akademie-Abenteuer Cover.png|Ekko "Akademie-Abenteuer" Cover 1 (vom aufgetragenen Riot-Künstler Gutter Rat) Akademie-Abenteuer Cover 02.jpg|Ekko "Akademie-Abenteuer" Cover 2 (vom aufgetragenen Riot-Künstler Gutter Rat) Ekko PROJEKT- Model 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Ekko Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJEKT- Model 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Ekko Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJEKT- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Ekko Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Ekko PROJEKT- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Ekko Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) PROJEKT Ekko Promo.jpg|PROJEKT: Ekko Promo Ekko de los Santos Model 01.png|Ekko de los Santos Model |Historisch= |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * FauxShizzle war Headwriter für Ekko, Gypsylord der Designer und Mundo der Künstler.Ekko - Champion Q&A, Which of you fine Rioters worked on Ekko? ** Außerdem war jeder Riotler, der etwas in der Q&A zu Ekko gepostet hat, an der Entwicklung Ekkos beteiligt. * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man ihn den "Time Assassi". https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Ekko kommt aus dem norwegischen und bedeutet Echo. * Es gab viele Inspirationen für Ekko. Man wollte auf jeden Fall einen auf Zeitmagie basierenden Champion entwickeln, der sich aber von unterschied. Es sollte ein Teenager sein und ein Charakter, der Zhaun einmal anders beleuchtet.Ebd., What was the inspiration to design Ekko? * Tatsächlich hat man während der Entwicklung von Ekko versucht, seine ultimative Fähigkeit derart zu gestalten, dass sie auch andere beeinflusst.Ebd., When first hearing about the idea from ekkos ult... ** Eine Version war, dass Ekko den Zustand jedes Champions (Mana, Leben, Abklingzeit etc.) wiederherstellte. Nach acht Sekunden sollte so jeder, der nicht tot war, zu sicherem Zustand zurückkehren.Ebd., Ekko's ult went through numerous iterations. ** In einer anderen Version ließ Ekko sich selbst und einen ausgewählten, gegnerischen Champion zu dem Zustand zurückkehren, in dem sie sich vor vier Sekunden befanden.Ebd. * Ekko hat eine Hextech-Zeitmaschine, also musste er entweder aus Zhaun oder Piltover sein. Man entschied sich für Zhaun, um mit den zhaunischen Bösewichten zu brechen und einen sympathischen Champion aus Zhaun vorzustellen. Außerdem boten sich auf diese Art bessere Geschichten; in Piltover wäre Ekko wahrscheinlich ein anderer Mensch geworden.Ekko - champion Q&A, Why make him from Zaun? Geschichte * Ekko ist leichtsinnig, ein unkultiviertes Genie und rebellisch. Er ist ein brillanter Teenager, der dazu neigt, den Mund etwas zu voll zu nehmen und endlos zurückzuspülen, bis er das Ergebnis bekommt, das er haben will.Ebd., How do you characterise Ekko? Any specific character traits he has? * Ekkos Gesichtsbemalung ist ein Ausruck seiner Persönlichkeit, sozusagen sein persönliches Markenzeichen.Ebd., is the marking on his face significant in some way? * "Ekko" ist nicht sein richtiger Name. Es ist ein Spitzname, den ihm seine Freunde gegeben haben.Ebd., Is Ekko his real name? * Auf den ersten Blick würde man es nicht vermuten, aber Ekko ist kein Waise. Er wohnt bei seinen Eltern, die nur beide berufstätig sind und sehr lange arbeiten, wodurch Ekko viel Zeit für sich hat. Er liebt seine Eltern, aber sie scheinen weit entfernt und von seinem Leben abgeschnitten. Ekko betrachtet (wie viele Teenager) seine Freunde als seine wahre Familie.Ebd., Ekko still shares residence with his parentsEbd., Ekko's relationship with his parents * Ekkos Zeitmaschine wird auch "Z-Drive" genannt und wurde von Ekko selbst gebaut. Ekko ist ein Naturtalent in Sachen Hextech und hat den Z-Drive durch Experimentieren entwickelt.Ebd., How did he develop the Z-Drive and what exactly is it? * Es gibt einen Comic zu Ekko (siehe hier). Man erfährt dort von Ekkos Freund Ajuna, den es Ekko nicht zu retten gelang. ** Ein Mann aus Piltover war in die Umstände von Ajunas Tod verwickelt.Ebd., what happened with Ekko and the man from Piltover?IS HE EVEN FROM PILTOVER? ** Ajuna ist auch im Trailer zu Ekko zu sehen; man findet ihn an der Gedenkwand.Ebd., Who is the boy we saw in the comic? ** Ekko selbst hat Teile der Wand bemalt.Ebd., Is it right to assume Ekko is the one who paints the mural? * Ekko hält nicht viel von Piltover. Seine Freunde und andere Leute Zhaun verlassen zu sehen, um in der Stadt des Fortschritts zu leben, macht ihn irgendwie reizbar.Ebd., What sparked Ekko's hate for piltover? * Was Ekko in Zhaun hält, ist der Glaube daran, dass es eine Zukunft hat. Eine andere Möglichkeit sieht er auch nicht; nach Piltover zieht es ihn jedenfalls nicht, denn er glaubt, dass ein korrupter Adliger aus Piltover mindestens genauso schlimm ist wie ein übler Kerl aus Zhaun.Ebd., what keeps Ekko in Zaun? (gypsylord) ** Zhaun ist sein Zuhause und er kennt die Menschen. Ekko ist nicht dumm, er weiß, dass Zhaun ein hartes Pflaster ist, aber er schlägt sich bestens. Zhaun hat ihn stark gemacht und ihn gelehrt, einfallsreich zu sein und aus kleinen Dingen große zu machen. Er beginnt, sich ein anderes Zhaun vorzustellen, ein besseres Zhaun, auch wenn er sich noch kein gänzliches Bild ausmalen kann. Er ist noch ein Teenager, der erwachsen werden muss.Ebd., What keeps Ekko in Zaun? (FauxSchizzle) Generelles * Auch wenn Ekko durch die Zeit springt, hält er sich dadurch nicht jung. Außerdem kann er seine Zeit-Kräfte nur in einem kurzen Zeitfenster anwenden, im Gegensatz zu , der vergangene Jahre beeinflussen könnte.Ebd., is it possible that he keeps himself young with his timey-wimey-abilities? * Ekkos Geist, der ihm folgt und anzeigt, wo er sich vorher befand, ist für alle Mitspieler sichtbar - auch für das Gegnerteam (allerdings nicht im Nebel des Krieges).Ebd., Is the enemy team able to see Ekko's ghost following him around? * Es gibt Theorien darüber, ob und wie Ekko mit , oder sogar zusammenhängt. Ein Grund dafür ist vor allem die römische Ziffer XII auf Ekkos Schwert, denn auch bei den anderen genannten Charakteren kann man eine römische Ziffer finden. Außerdem stammen Jinx und Vi auch aus Zhaun. ** Von weiß man, dass Ekko sie früher kannte.Ebd., What is his relation to VI? Es wurde allerdings bestätigt, dass Vi und Ekko zumindest nicht in derselben Gang waren (Altersunterschied zu groß).Ebd., What is his relation to VI? Are the rumours true Jinx, VI and Ekko were in the same gang? * Man schrieb einige Witze, die Ekko gegenüber sagen könnte, aber sie klangen böse. Dabei würde Ekko Zac wahrscheinlich mögen und ausprobieren, ihn anzustupsen, um zu sehen, woraus Zac tatsächlich besteht.Ebd., What is his opinion on ZAC * Ekkos Klinge ist eigentlich ein Uhrzeiger, den er aus Piltover gestohlen hat, genauer der Sekundenzeiger einer Turmuhr.Ebd., Why is Ekko's sword dull?Ebd., What is his weapon exactly? ** Seine Waffe ist stumpf, weil man Ekko zum einen von AD-Champions wie Yasuo differenzieren wollte, zum anderen hätte er nicht das Training, effektiv mit einem scharfen Schwert umzugehen. Außerdem mag Zhaun zwar raues Pflaster sein, aber Ekko ist kein Mörder.Ebd., Why is Ekko's sword dull? |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * ** 100 % ⇒ 50 % V9.24: * ** Nur Ekko und seine Verbündeten können seine Moonwalk-Animation sehen. }}